où est passé le temps où mon seul soucis était de t'aimer ?
by VagabondeLily
Summary: En temps de guerre, tous les sacrifices sont admis pour protéger ceux qu'on aime. Se quitter pour mieux se retrouver, c'est la maxime que Ginny a décidé d'appliquer.


Où est passé le temps où mon seul soucis était de t'aimer ?

La pénombre, un feu de cheminée chez les Weasley et moi. Comme toutes les nuits depuis quelques temps, je ne trouve pas le sommeil, la peur me hante. La guerre est pour bientôt, je le sens dans chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Ma cicatrice n'a jamais été aussi douloureuse, je le sens, il approche. Je ne saurais dire quand exactement cela se produira, ça peut-être demain, comme dans trois jours ou une semaine. Je l'ignore, tout ce que je ressens c'est la tension qui s'accumule et la peur qui augmente à chaque heure que dieu m'offre en supplément auprès de ceux que j'aime.

Je sais que je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà accompli. La grande majorité des Horcruxes à été détruite, affaiblissant le seigneur des ténèbres et le rendant encore plus furieux. Tous mes proches sont en lieux plus ou moins sûrs et il ignore jusqu'à présent dans quel foyer je me trouve, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'essayer de forcer l'entrée de toutes les maisons qu'il croise. Heureusement pour nous, il est plus faible et notre nombre nous rend plus forts. Mais j'ai tellement peur de voir tous ces visages, tous ces gens que je considère comme ma famille, mourir. J'en ai déjà trop vu, je ne pourrais en supporter davantage.

Alors que je suis plongé dans mes pensées, mes yeux fixant le feu qui brûle dans l'âtre, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je ne l'ai pas sentit arriver mais à son contact je frissonne. Je connais cette main par cœur, de tant en avoir effleuré les lignes et de tant l'avoir sentit glisser sur ma peau. Cette nuit, ce contact m'est presque insupportable. Elle est ce qu'il me reste de plus cher, et la savoir ainsi exposée au danger de par ma présence me donne des hauts le cœur.

Elle s'assoit à coté de moi et me tend une tasse de thé, je l'accepte désireux de serrer quelque chose de brulants entre mes doigts. Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule, et mes craintes ne font qu'accroitre. Si elle savait à quel point j'ai peur de ne plus traverser d'instants comme ça. Des moments silencieux avec pour seul fond sonore le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre et sa respiration tout prêt de mon oreille. La sentir vivante, contre moi, et la chose qui aujourd'hui, cette nuit, à le plus d'importance au monde.

Elle relève la tête et le froid s'insinue aussitôt dans le col de mon pull, là où ses cheveux flamboyants reposaient quelques secondes auparavant. Elle boit une gorgée de thé et m'observe. En temps normal, la pression de ses yeux sur ma tempe m'aurait fait tourner le visage dans sa direction et esquisser un petit sourire. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je cherche avant tout à fuir son regard, de peur de fléchir. Je sais exactement de quoi elle veut me parler, c'est exactement le même refrain depuis un mois.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? M'interroge-t-elle dans un souffle »

Je bois une gorgée de thé sans répondre. A quoi bon, elle le voit bien non ?

Elle laisse passer quelques minutes, tendues et qui semblent durer des siècles avant de continuer d'une voix qui se veut dure.

« Harry regardes-moi. »

Je ne cède pas, continuant de fixer de mes yeux presque sans vie, l'âtre où le feu n'est pas prêt de s'éteindre. Je sais que je suis en train de lui faire de la peine. Mais elle ignore probablement qu'elle m'en fait encore plus par sa ténacité à vouloir rester à mes côtés.

Elle attrape une des mes mains qu'elle serre fort. Je regarde ses doigts entrelacer les miens. Mes yeux se brouillent et je tourne vivement la tête. J'ai du mal à faire percer la colère dans toute cette nuée de désespoir quand je retire ma main en sifflant :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Gin' ? »

Elle laisse passer quelques secondes. Et d'une voix assurée mais triste, elle murmure :

« Parce que je t'aime Harry ».

Mon cœur sursaute, je l'observe. Elle ne pleure pas, il en faudra beaucoup plus pour lui arracher des larmes. Elle est juste…à bout. Presque autant que moi. J'essaie de rebondir sur sa déclaration.

« Ginny, si tu m'aimes alors ne t'entêtes pas ! Pourquoi, pourquoi cherches-tu à me faire du mal ? Je ne veux pas de toi dans cette guerre, je ne peux pas te protéger et venir à bout de lui en même temps. Ginny, ne m'infliges pas ça, je t'en conjure… »

Elle esquisse un sourire triste et observe le contenu de sa tasse.

« Harry, je suis désolée que ça te blesse, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Si tu l'as ! M'énervais-je. - Ginny, personne ne te traitera de lâche si tu restes à l'abri. Tu as déjà été son pion, je ne veux pas que ça arrive à nouveau.

- C'était i ans ! Tu sais, je n'ai plus 11 ans. Je croyais que tu t'étais rendu compte de ça. Et puis Harry, comment pourrais-je me regarder en face durant les prochaines années à venir si je restais en retrait et que je vous laissais tous courir au massacre ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je suis née dans une famille qui m'a élevée en m'inculquant des valeurs telles que l'honneur et le courage. Je suis venue au monde pour faire le bien et tu voudrais que je m'abstienne et que je regarde ma famille, mes amis se faire tuer de loin juste pour que tu aies l'esprit tranquille ? »

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je dû poser la tasse. J'attrapais les mains de Ginny la forçant à poser son thé près du mien et la regardais dans les yeux en l'implorant de toutes mes forces.

« Ginny, ne me fais pas ça…Si tu m'aimes, ne fais pas ça…Tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, et te savoir en danger me rend malade. Je n'arriverais à rien si je sais que la femme que j'aime est dans le même champ de bataille que moi mais que j'ignore si elle est morte ou vive. Ginny, je veux vivre avec toi, me marier avec toi, avoir plein d'enfants avec toi, vieillir avec toi. De toute ma vie, il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais quelqu'un qui compte plus pour moi que toi. Je préfère mourir que de vivre sans ta présence, tous les jours. Ginny, ne nous fais pas ça… »

Ma colère s'évanouit dès que je vis une larme perler au coin de ses yeux. C'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer. J'eu un frisson et tendit les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. Elle refusa. Elle prit une grande inspiration, détacha de ses doigts tremblants le collier que je lui avais offert pour ses 16 ans comme promesse d'un avenir magnifique et l'observa quelques secondes. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle murmura :

« Un jour, tu comprendras à quel point je t'ai aimé pour oser faire ça. »

Elle attrapa une de mes mains et y glissa le collier. Elle referma mon poing l'embrassa et chuchota :

« J'attendrais l'instant où tu pourras me le rattacher. J'attendrais Harry et durant cette attente, personne ne pourra venir à bout de moi. Il n'a pas réussi i ans, il ne réussira pas maintenant. Car maintenant je sais. »

Je réussis à articuler entre mes sanglots :

« Tu sais quoi ? »

Elle prit une inspiration, se leva et amorça son départ.

« Que nos cœurs battent à l'unisson ».


End file.
